Soren's Life
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: Supposed to be abandoned, his father decide to spare him and take him as his own. How would Soren turn out as he is being raised as a royal. Before POR.. This is AU. R&R and criticisms are welcome. Prequel to Fire Emblem Awakening: Einion's Journey(Not Really but it's way before the story.)


**This is going to be a prequel to my Tellius stories including the one which is going to be replaced. I might have made Ashnard a little or too OCC(You decide) in this one except this one which he is trying to lure Rajaion and get rid of Soren and Almedha but didn't. Due to Zelgius and Ike as one of my favorite characters in the game, I make them brothers. You guys might as me why I did that. I did it because some people did make that stupid assumption before on the web and I think, 'Sure, why not make them brothers? How awesome would that be?'... Well, I like Soren too especially that I mistake him as a girl my first time playing which is embarrassing. I'm writing a story about what if Soren was raised by his parents and how would he turn out.**

**Make Gawain a hawk branded and Elena as a heron branded. Why I do that? I really don't know except the fact that i want to. I know some people are trying to figure out what Zelgius's brand would be, I would most likely say hawk for many reason such as the build is too big to be a raven, his strength, defense, and skill exceed his magic and resistance by a lot so raven will be a pass to me. Some people say a breast tribe like a lion(Doubtful) lions are royalty so there shouldn't be any lions in any country but Gallia, tiger(likely) but tigers are actually slow and don't have a lot of skill which Zelgius exceed in skill, cat(really?). Dragon(So Unlikely) no dragon left Goldoa but Ena, Nasir, Kurthnaga, Almedha, or Rajaion... don't count the red dragons that were captured, they were send to find Almedha, and their marks are always on the forehead. It's a AU.**

**Prologue**

**Year 627, Spring; Capital of Daein, Nevassa**

"Lord Ashnard! We beg of you. Spare the child." Ashnard was planning to get rid of his son, only to see that he doesn't have an ability to transform into a dragon. Ashnard was also planning to abandon his wife, Almedha, as she lost the ability to transform to a powerful dragon she once was before his servants try to persuade him to keep them.

"Have you no vision!? Soren is weak! Same goes with Almedha. What am I going to do with Soren?" Ashnard argued back, planning to write a letter to Goldoa about Almedha and Soren as hostage so he could lure Rajaion to Daein. What he plan to do once Rajaion reach Daein, he will use him as his mount with the Feral Drug.

"Be reasonable, your majesty. He's your heir. If you die, who will we look up to?" One of the Great Riders name Bryce who is the most loyal servant of Daein royal bloodline ask with reason. Knowing that the king will most likely not listen to him, he tries his hardest to convince Ashnard as he will not let Daein's bloodline to end. Without a king will mean the end of Daein.

Ashnard sat down on his throne, "Ha! You are willing to look up to this weak child whom I should call my son?"

"Perhaps, we could change that, Lord Ashnard. But please, let the child live." Bryce replied as he and the other Great Riders and servants watch Ashnard looks interested. Ashnard smiled and said, "Continue..."

A Great Rider and the wielder of the two Holy Blades of Ragnell and Alondite name Gawain who along with his son, Zelgius, spoke, "Let us train him. He does have a blood of the Black Dragon even if he can't transform into one but he might have some abilities as one." Ashnard smirked as the strongest of Daein Great Riders and one of his teachers continued, "Dragons do have great tactical mind so it might be best to let him live in your and Queen Almedha's care."

Ashnard chuckled as he is starting to make up his mind. Having the Great Riders to train Soren will prove useful in his plan to change the world but what would stand a way of that will be Almedha who thought that their love was real. Ashnard did admit that it was at first but lost a lot of interest when she couldn't transform anymore. Ashnard begin to plan to renew his relationship, knowing that if Soren is without a mother, more chance that he will go against him.

Not only did the idea of the Great Riders offer to train his son amaze him, what amaze him is that he learned that Soren will most likely have a great strategic and tactical mind. He stood and come into conclusion, "Very well, then. I am going to keep the child under my care as well as Almedha's. You're all responsible in training my son."

"Thank you sire, we won't disappoint you." Everyone sigh in relief as Bryce spoke while the Great Riders bowed. The servants including the Great Riders left as Ashnard walk to the curb where Soren is sleeping. He look and see a baby with a mark of the Branded, sleeping peacefully. Soren has short greenish hair and eyes as red as a bloody war like every dragon laguz has. The baby hardly has any resemblance to him but it is his son that he must care.

There is one more thing that he must do in order for his plan to work in the future, confront Almedha. He walk to Almedha's bedroom with two Imperial Guards of Nevassa who are Daein's most elite soldiers and bodyguard of any royal member of Daein. As he open the door, he sees Almedha look up from her bed. She give him a deadly glare as she ask with a tone that any mother would speak when a child is taken away from her, "Where is he!? What have you done to my little Soren!?"

"Don't give me that tone! I am here for something important." Ashnard replied with a deadly tone, trying to scare Almedha but failed when she fold her arms on her chest.

Ashnard look at his two guards and dismissed them. The guards left and Ashnard close the door while Almedha still giving Ashnard a deadly look.

"My My. You are feisty as ever." Ashnard smirked as he walk towards Almedha. Ashnard grab both of her arms and pull her to him. Almedha try to pull away but she is too weak now since giving birth to Soren has a lot to do with it.

"So you still love me, Almedha?" Ashnard ask with a serious tone.

Almedha didn't reply but spit on him in the face. Ashnard pulled away and let go of Almedha's arm, wiping the spit off his face. Almedha expect Ashnard to be angry and frustrated with her. To her surprise, he didn't look angry as he grab her arms again with a stronger grip.

"Let go of me, Ashnard. I want to see my son!" Almedha yelled at Ashnard's face as she want to see that her demands will be met but Ashnard chuckled at her.

"Answer my question first, my love." Almedha could feel her heart pound as she heard the word 'love' from the man she had loved before for the first time. Even he took her child away from her, she still loves him but she is too angry to see that.

Ashnard push his face forward towards Almedha's to engage into a passionate kiss. Almedha growled in the kiss, bit his bottom lip which cause Ashnard to pull away and groan in slight pain as blood is dripping from his bottom lip.

Ashnard could see Almedha is definitely not going to answer his question until he answer his. Ashnard sigh and said, "Fine, Soren is in the throne room. I decide to keep him under my care." Almedha's anger is starting to soften up as Ashnard continued, "Since you are the mother of my child, I decide to take you back."

Almedha's anger and frustration towards Ashnard were gone as she walked up to Ashnard. Ashnard, fear what would happen next as he is between the door and the former princess of Goldoa. Almedha pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue in and fight for dominance. She lick his bloody lip before she pulled away, "I do love you. Please take me to Soren."

Ashnard smirked as his plan worked. Leading Almedha to the throne room and watch her pick the sleeping baby up. The baby Soren, now awake, look at his mother with a confuse look. Almedha begin to talk softly to Soren, create a strong bond between them.

* * *

><p><strong>I will do Ike's as well. Might do Zelgius too.<strong>


End file.
